


A perfect moment

by com_st



Series: Moments [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa child, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st
Summary: just a perfect moment of clexa being cute and cute with their babe
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618609
Comments: 9
Kudos: 238





	A perfect moment

The cry of a babe fractured through Clarke's slumber and she couldn't help but groan. But before she could struggle to get up, she felt a warm hand pat on her back.

"I'll get her this time, niron," Lexa mumbled.

She nodded, still half asleep and fully grateful.

Of course, as heda and hedatu, they could have the baby in another room with her own nursemaid. But Clarke wanted to raise the child on their own, with only the occasional help from a servant.

No much time later, Clarke stirred awake again, probably from the strange absence of Lexa next to her.

So she got up, slipping her dressing gown over her nightdress, and peered into the adjacent room. But Lexa was nowhere to be found.

Then she opened the door of the commander chambers to ask the guards if they saw her wife.

"Do you happen to know where did heda went?"

"She mentioned getting some fresh air, hedatu."

Clarke thanked them and made her way up to their usual spot on the tower.

And just as she had guessed, Lexa was there. Her silhouette was barely visible with the early morning sunlight just beginning to show over the horizon, but an outline of a small body resting against her chest was clearly visible.

"What are you doing out here?" Clarke asked quietly.

"Showing our daughter how calm and peaceful Polis is now that we should not worry about imminent wars," she whispered with a smile. "But apparently, she was not very impressed. Dozed right off in the middle of my explanation about the clans."

Clarke returned her smile. "It was the sound of your voice. It always soothes her." She watched as Lexa smoothed her thumb over their daughter's head and kissed it gently. Lexa always chose to disagree with her, but Clarke thought Lexa was a natural mother. Her affections were free and without thought and she looked surprisingly at ease whenever she held their girl.

"What are you smiling at?" Lexa whispered.

Clarke shook her head, not realizing that she had been grinning uncontrollably. "Nothing," she lied. She knows that Lexa would probably laugh and would say that she looked ridiculous and had no idea what she was doing.

If there was one thing that Lexa was humble about, it was about being a good mother.

Soon the baby began to fuss, causing Clarke to instinctively hold out her arms. Lexa carefully transferred her, Clarke resting his head on her shoulder and rubbing her back until she was lulled back to sleep.

This time it was Lexa who smiled at her, admiring how she looked with their daughter. She stepped behind her, wrapping them both in her arms.

"I love you," Lexa whispered and pressed a kiss into her hair. "I love you both more than anything."

Clarke sank deeper into her wife's embrace and kissed her daughter head the way Lexa had done before. It was so peaceful, watching the sun start to peek up and spread its soft and gentle light over Polis and her family.

A perfect moment with the two people she loves most in the world.


End file.
